Plight of the Witch
Plight of the Witch is the third episode of the ninth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 180th episode overall. It aired on October 18, 2019, and was preceded by Disconnection and followed by Wild Hearts Bleed. Plot Past Sometime after reuniting with her father and before meeting Robin, Alice relocates back to New Wonderland. One day, the witch Baba Yaga visits Alice to question her about the whereabouts of Alice’s friend Rumplestiltskin, for Baba Yaga wants to create an aliance with her “inspiration”. When Alice asks why come to her, Baba Yaga reveals that she knows of magic to cure Wish Hook's poisoned heart. In exchange for helping find Rumplestiltskin, Alice travels with Baba Yaga to track down the latter’s enemy, Count Dracula. Baba Yaga reveals that Dracula is alive and well, now in hiding after his early adventures and a brief romance that ended in disaster with her. Alice has a worried feeling, announcing that she has a fear of vampires, and begins to have doubts that these villains will help her. Baba Yaga and Alice locate Dracula hiding in Agrabah. On their quest, Alice begins to see the good side of Baba Yaga, and realises she may be developing feelings for the witch. Princess Jasmine recognises Baba Yaga from her past and confronts Alice, assuming they are villains come to wreak havoc. Alice explains that they are only in town to find Dracula, who is laying low and constantly on the move, likely stopping every now and then for blood. Jasmine notes that she and Aladdin took in a kindly homeless man earlier and worries that he could be Dracula and kill the royal couple at night. Baba Yaga and Alice are taken into the Agrabahn Capital Palace that night, poking fun at the irony of Dracula in a desert. Aladdin and Jasmine introduce them to the nameless begger, who denies that he is a vampire. However, his identity is exposed when he is offended by Baba Yaga and Alice’s jokes, and Dracula attacks Baba Yaga. Alice miraculously manages to blast Dracula back with her yet to be discovered Guardian powers. Damaged by the light, Dracula flees, swearing revenge on them all. Alice and Baba Yaga leave, before going seperate ways after an argument about their failed deal. Present Drizella, still imprisoned at Thumb Hollow, wakes up to see Tom Thumb. Tom smugly reveals that he initially wanted to set her free, but has come up with a more cruel idea; make her join him and spread darkness, which she finds especially uncomfortable in her quest for redemption. In San Francisco, Zelena and Chad have dinner with the latter’s parents, which goes well until Zelena’s past is brought up and she struggles to tell them the truth. Chad convinces her to, to which his parents are taken aback and abruptly end the dinner in disbelief. Matt pays a visit to Chad’s parents later, to use them as leverage in a new master plan. At the Royal Castle, Regina, Robin and Roger cast a Tracking Spell to locate Drizella. When they find that the spell leads them to where the mysterious hallway was. Robin suggets that they return at night and follow the Krampus. Meanwhile, Lucy, and Alice spend time together whilst Lucy is grounded. Diaval and Lanval suddenly report to them of mysterious sightings of the Baba Yaga. Alice is worried, having encountered the witch before. Alice takes Lucy to the Storybrooke Free Public Library to avoid Baba Yaga and get help researching on her from Gideon. In San Francisco, Chad is angry at his parents and wants to return to the United Realms. Zelena reluctantly helps him pack, before Matt confronts them unexpectedly. He reveals that he has kidnapped Chad’s parents and will kill them unless Chad reveals the truth about his relationship with Zelena. Much to her annoyance, Chad agrees to take Matt to the United Realms and prove everything. Chad’s captive parents also come on the trip. Meanwhile, Diaval and Lanval receive assistance from Merida in searching the forest for Baba Yaga. After finding her Hut of Death, Baba Yaga attacks from her house and scares them away. Diaval and Lanval catch up with Alice, Lucy and Gideon at the library. Alice reveals her past with the witch, and assumes she is still searching for Rumplestiltskin. Regina, Robin and Roger wait for the Krampus to reveal itself as the night begins. However, instead, Baba Yaga strolls to the hallway and enters. The trio of heroes are surprised to find that it isn’t a hallway at all, but a portal cloaked as a hallway, which expains why it disappears at times. Regina tells her friends to wait outside, and she rushes through behind Baba Yaga before it closes. Regina finds herself in a room at Thumb Hollow, where Baba Yaga instantly notices her and they have a battle. Regina wins, but Baba Yaga hits back and blasts Regina through the portal and she returns to the outside world. Meanwhile, Zelena’s party arrives outside the United Realms and use the Snow Queen's scroll to enter. Matt is obviously bewildered, but much to Chad and Zelena's shock, he flees into Storybrooke with Chad's parents in the vehicle. Characters (in order of appearance) * Drizella Tremaine * Tom Thumb * Wicked Witch of the West * Chad Verum * Aaron Verum (first appearance) * Judy Verum (first appearance) * Alice Jones * Baba Yaga (first appearance) * Matt Tyrrell * Evil Queen * Robin Hood, Jr. * Roger Radcliffe * Lucy Mills * Diaval * Lanval * Gideon * Merida * Koschei the Deathless (first appearance, as Hut of Death) * Princess Jasmine * Aladdin * Count Dracula (first appearance) Timeline * The past events occur after Drizella turns to stone in The Eighth Witch and before Robin is recruited by Mother Gothel in Secret Garden. Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes